jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345/Archiv2012
Vorschau Hi Kerem1234, ich erspare dir hier die Vorlage:Vorschau, aber achte in Zukunft doch bitte etwas darauf, nicht allzu viele Bearbeitungen an einer Seite in einem kurzen Zeitraum zu machen und stattdessen mehr Gebrauch von der Vorschau-Funktion zu machen. Danke und nichts für ungut, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 18:29, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Hi DoDo, : bei mir geht das manchmal nicht. Also von da her ein Sorry!' . ''Das mache ich nicht extra! : MfG 'Kerem (Disku|Sternenschmiede) 17:12, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC)' ::Kein Problem, Kerem. Da kann man nichts machen, und manchmal ist es auch so, dass man einen Fehler oder etwas, was man eigentlich noch einfügen oder ändern wollte, erst nach dem Speichern sieht. Das passiert fast jedem (nicht zuletzt auch mir *hüstel*) und ist kein Beinbruch. Ich habe den Hinweis nur eingefügt, weil es immer wieder Leute gibt, die speichern, anstatt die Vorschau zu benutzen, weil sie zu faul dazu sind oder ihre Editzahl künstlich in die Höhe treiben wollen. Das ist bei dir aber ganz offensichtlich '''nicht' der Fall. Also mach weiter so und Datei:Good work.gif Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:04, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagenüberarbeitung Hallo Kerem, du hast in den Vorschlägen einen interessanten Vorschlag gemacht. Auch richtig ist, dass jeder den Mut haben soll, Änderungen einfach umzusetzen, sofern er dies irgendwo grob abgesprochen hat. Das hast du getan, daher kein Vorwurf. Aber, besser wäre es noch, bei den Administratoren grob im Chat oder sonstwo nachzufragen, ob das soweit in Ordnung ist. Denn in dem Fall, deinem Engagement in Ehren, hast du (ähnlich deiner großen Arbeit bei den Neuen Sith-Kriegen) eine "Einstufung" nach deinem persönlichen Empfinden gemacht, nicht nach offiziellen Quellen. Beachte zusätzlich zu dem Kommentar, meine Stellungnahme in den Vorschlägen. Gruß, Heimat Eins 17:57, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Quelle korrekt? Hi Kerem, beim Durchschauen der Bilder ohne Kategorien bin ich auf dem von dir hochgeladenen Bild Lightsaber anakin rots.jpg hängengeblieben, habe die Kategorie eingetragen, mich allerdings gefragt, ob das mit der Quelle so korrekt ist. Bitte überprüfe und ändere das ggf. :-) Danke!! MfG Hjhunter 02:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Noch was, es wäre auch schön, wenn du bei den Bildern Chelloabattle.jpg und 300px-5ruusan.jpg die Kategorien nachtragen könntest. Danke!! MfG Hjhunter 02:34, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Außerdem müssen alle Quellen kursiv gemacht werden und eine Beschreibung wäre auch schön. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 10:45, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Ja das habe ich wohl vergessen, aber nun ist es eingetragen. :::Und Hjhunter die Quelle ist schon richtig. Kerem (Disku|Sternenschmiede) 15:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Unbekannter Zweiteiler Hi Kerem. Es hat nicht viel Sinn, einen Artikel über eine Romanreihe zu erstellen, von der noch nicht einmal der Name bekannt ist. Ich habe den Artikel daher gelöscht. Wenn mehr über die Romane bekannt ist, werden doch ohnehin Artikel darüber geschrieben, und spätestens dann würde jener Artikel wieder entfernt. Über einen Weg, den Lesern solche Informationen zugänglich zu machen, können wir uns bei Gelegenheit ja einmal unterhalten. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 15:33, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Chat Komm doch mal bitte in den Chat, wenn du Zeit hast. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 16:03, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel Hi, Kerem, es freut mich, dass du den Artikel Beilert Valance für exzellent erachtest, aber die Begutachtungsphase ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Warte mit deiner Stimmabgabe doch bitte, bis ein Administrator durch Abgabe seiner Stimme das Ende der Begutachtungsphase signalisiert hat, wie es das Artikelwahlsystem vorsieht. Es dauert noch etwas, bis das neue Wahlsystem etabliert ist, und ich hoffe sehr, dass du dafür Verständnis hast. Danke. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:27, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Jediquote Hi Kerem, es gibt da leider noch ein zusätzliches Problem mit den Jediquote-Seiten. Zurzeit werden alle Seiten mit dem Vorsatz Jediquote noch als Artikel gezählt. Kannst du die von dir erstellten Jediquote-Seiten bitte vorläufig in deinen Benutzernamensraum verschieben? Wenn die Probleme behoben sind und da alles wieder so läuft, wie es gedacht ist, kannst du sie ja zurückschieben. Danke. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 20:15, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Hi Dodo. Ich habe es auch bemerkt und ich werde die Artikel verschieben. Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 11:28, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Anakins Lichtschwert Hallo Kerem1234,ich wollte dich mall Fragen ob ich dir bei dem Artikel Anakins Lichtschwert (Klonkrige) helfen kann,da ja auf deiner Seite steht dass man dich fragen soll.Gruß General AT 21:31, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Hallo General AT, natürlich kannst du bei meinen Artikel mithelfen. Schreib aber jedoch kein Fan-Fiction. Möge die Macht dir sein!link= MfG Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 13:05, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::PS: Leider mache ich in letzter Zeit etwas anderes als diesen Artikel zu erweitern. Ich muss in allen Romanartikel die Vorherige und Folgende ergänzen. Wenn ich damit fertig bin mache ich mit den Artikel weiter. Aber das heißt nicht, dass du in jetziger Zeit nicht weiter bearbeiten kannst. (Also kannst du es bearbeiten.) Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 13:22, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok mache ich und ich werde versuchen dir so viel wie möglich zu helfen.General AT 10:30, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Artikel Neue Sith-Kriege Hi. Ich habe deinen Artikel auf die Artikelprüfungsseite verschoben, damit erst einmal die Mängel beseitigt werden können. Du müsstest, wenn du damit einverstanden bist, dann auf den folgenden Seiten noch deine Signatur nachtragen: *Jedipedia:Artikelprüfung#Neue Sith-Kriege *Diskussion:Neue Sith-Kriege Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:28, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Neue Sith-Kriege-Projekt Hey Kerem, ich hab mir mal die Freiheit genommen, deine Neue Sith-Kriege-Projektseite(n) unter die Jedipedia:Projekte zu verschieben und da jetzt ein "offizielles" Projekt draus erstellt. Du findest alle Seiten nun hier. MfG Hjhunter 18:40, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Ok. Ich war ja auch damit einverstanden. Kerem1234 15:36, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Bei den Schlachten bitte ich dich, die Namenskonventionen unserer Richtlinien einzuhalten. Ich danke. --Heimat Eins 05:01, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Von dir erstellte Weiterleitungen Hi, schau dir mal diese Seite an und überlege, ob davon nicht einige gelöscht werden könnten. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Flusswelt 02:35, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Update: Ich habe die WLs gelöscht. Die sind entstanden, als ich das Projekt aus Kerems Benutzerraum nach Jedipedia:Projekte verschoben habe... MfG Hjhunter 14:35, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kleine Stärkung Nachrichten Hi Kerem, ich habe jetzt mehrmals versucht, die Nachrichten auf der Hauptseite einzubinden, aber das mit dem Slider funktioniert leider so nicht. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen mich nochmal dransetzen und ggf. einen Vorschlag machen, wie die Hauptseite umgestaltet weren könnte und wie dann auch die Nachrichten eingefügt werden könnten, da ich das für eine sehr gute Sache halte. Bleib dran! MfG Hjhunter 16:25, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Nachrichten: StarWars-Union Hi Kerem, lies dir doch bitte einmal diese Nachricht durch, die ich am heutigen Tage erhalten habe. Ich habe derzeit nicht genug Zeit und Muße, um mir das genau anzusehen, aber du wirst ja am besten wissen, woher deine Texte stammen. Ich bitte dich, diese Angelegenheit so bald wie möglich zu bereinigen. Gegebenenfalls müssen die fraglichen Stellen gelöscht werden, aber eine Übernahme von Texten oder Auszügen daraus ist in der Jedipedia in der in jener Nachricht beschriebenen Form nicht gestattet. Danke. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 16:36, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Wieso kopierst du eigentlich gnadenlos weiter SW-Union-Nachrichten? Wieso reicht ein Hinweis nicht? Wieso antwortest du nicht, wenn ein Admin dich darauf hinweist? Es wäre besser, wenn du das künftig lässt. SWUler 10:30, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Das ist eine berechtigte Frage. Ich wollte dich neulich noch im Chat darauf ansprechen, aber der lief bei mir nur nebenher, und du warst zu schnell wieder weg. Reagiere doch bitte endlich auf diesen Hinweis oder nimm wenigstens dazu Stellung. Andernfalls muss das Problem anders gelöst werden, aber ich will dir die Gelegenheit geben, das selbst in Ordnung zu bringen. Die Hinweise einfach zu ignorieren, ist allerdings keine akzeptable Lösung. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 10:55, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::OK, ich hab's geändert. Und ich entschuldige mich bei denen in SW-Union. '''Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 14:16, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' :::Nein, du hast es nicht geändert. Alles noch da. Ich kann es leider nicht selbst löschen, da die Seite gesperrt ist. Es ist richtig viel kopiert worden - von dir, und wenn du dir nicht mal die Mühe machst, Tippfehler wie "Blobbeitrag" zu verbessern, ist es auch 100% offensichtlich. Ich bitte darum, dass die Seite entsperrt wird, damit ich dort aufräumen kann. Kerem1234 will es anscheinend nicht erledigen. SWUler 20:47, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::Also Kerem, Dinge willkürlich zu kopieren, das unterstützen wir selbstverständlich nicht. Soweit ich es sehe, sind die Inhalte nicht lizensiert (das heißt, unter bestimmten Rechten beliebig kopierbar). Dein Engagement in Ehren, die Idee mit den "Nachrichten" ist alt als auch wichtig, dass muss man aber zumindestens umformulieren und, wenn man sich auch von anderern SW-Wikis abheben will, fairerweise mit Quellen belegen, wenn man sich auf andere SW-Fanseiten bezieht, wie SW-Union. Schlussendlich gibt es aber auch Kooperationsmöglichkeiten mit bestimmten Webseiten, die soweit auch vorhanden sind. Da ich aktuell selbst kaum Zeit habe, muss das warten bis einer von uns Administratoren dies lösen kann. Solange bitte ich dich, das anderweitig umzusetzen, aber ganz sicher nicht komplett 1:1 zu übernehmen! Viele Grüße und Vielen Dank, Heimat Eins 04:33, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :OK, ich werde es so weit umformulieren, wie es geht und ich werde mich nicht mehr an SW-Union beziehen, sondern an den entsprechenden Quellen. Außerdem werde ich versuchen selbstständig die Texte zu übersetzten. 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 13:49, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' ::Super. Eventuell kannst du ja auch mit den dortigen Autoren reden, oder du nimmst eben Teile von SW-U und zitierst sie korrekt. Das einzige, was nicht geht, ist ein einfaches übernehmen. --Heimat Eins 14:18, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Wenn ich wüsste, wie kontaktieren dort geht, würde ich es tun. 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 14:49, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' Deine hochgeladenen Bilder Hi Kerem, ich hab mir mal die Bilder angeschaut, die du hochgeladen hast und dabei festgestellt, dass 1. keine Quellen angegeben sind, 2. teilweise die Lizenz nicht korrekt ist und 3. die Bezeichnung der Dateien nicht besonders gut ist. Ich möchte dich deshalb bitten, dir die Bilder Bild:20120327 eucantina.jpg, Bild:20120327 eucantina2.jpg und Bild:Mercy Kill.jpg noch mal vorzunehmen. Danke! Hjhunter 11:31, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Ja, ich hab' das anscheinend vergessen. Nun habe ich die Quellen angegeben, die Lizenz verbessert, doch wie du wissen müsstest können Jedi-Ritter nicht die Namen der Bilder verschieben. MfG 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 12:46, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC)' ::Dann sag mir, in welche Namen ich die ändern soll... Hjhunter 13:08, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :::Vielleicht das erste zu ''EU-CantinaNews1.jpg und das zweite EU-CantinaNews2.jpg. MfG '''Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 13:11, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC)' ::::Erledigt. Hjhunter 14:49, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Deluge Hi Kerem1234, ich möchte dich darafu hinweisen, dass du den Artikel Deluge nochmal überarbeiten musst. Unter anderen fehlen die Kategorien und eine Handlung wäre auch schön. Falls du sowieso an diesem Artikel weiter arbeiten wolltest, füge doch bitte demnächst die UC-Vorlage ein. Gruß Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 11:31, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Die Kategorien habe ich eingefügt, aber da ich Deluge nicht habe kann ich nicht die Handlung machen. MfG 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 09:16, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' Bilder hochladen Hi Kerem, achte doch in Zukunft bitte darauf, bei Bildern, die du hochlädst, auch die Vorlage:Hochladen einzufügen und nach Möglichkeit vollständig auszufüllen. Dazu gehört auch eine Einsortierung eines Bildes in passende Kategorien. Danke. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 21:19, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Deine letzten Bilder Hi Kerem bei den Bildern Datei:Crimson_sm.jpg, Datei:Vaderprison_sm.jpg, Datei:Maulcomic.jpg, Datei:Kner_sm.jpg und Datei:Bobadead_sm.jpg fehlen 1. die Kategorien und 2. die Beschreibung. Zudem müssen Quellen immer kursiv sein. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 14:05, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bild:SWKnightErrant12.jpg Hey Kerem, kannst du für oben genanntes Bild noch Kategorien nachtragen. Danke! Hjhunter 16:42, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Galladinium's Fantastic Technology Hi Kerem, da du ja den Artikel Arantha-Kommunikationen erstellt hast, gehe ich davon aus das du Galladinium's Fantastic Technology besitzt. Könntest du dazu den Artikel erstellen? Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 15:40, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Weiterleitung zweier Artikel Hi Kerem1234, hätte da mal eine Frage:Gestern hast du éine Weiterleitung der Seiten Darth Dramath der Erste und Darth Dramath der Zweite zu meinem Profil erstellt und den Inhalt gelöscht.Warum?Der Inhalt war korrekt,eine saubere Form vorhanden,und obendrein ergibt eine Weiterleitung zu meienm Profil kei´nen Sinn.Also warum hast du das getan? Republikcommando 05:55, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Republikcommando, hast du diesen Buch Revan oder von wo hast du die Informationen. Du weißt schon, dass über die nicht so viel bekannt ist, wie du es darstellst. Die Jedipedia ist '''keine' Fan-Fiction-Seite'!' '''Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 16:56, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC)' Deine Bilder Hey Kerem, mirt ist aufgefallen, dass bei fast allen Bildern, die du in letzter Zeit hochgeladen hast, immer zwei Lizenzen stehen, einmal das richtige Copyright und dann immer noch das Keine Lizenz. Ich weiß nicht, wie das kommt, aber achte bitte beim nächsten Upload darauf. Außerdem möchte ich dich bitten bei den Bildern, die du für die Nachrichten hochlädst auch Kategorien einzutragen. Die sind nämlich alle ohne und das hilft nicht wirklich weiter. Danke! MfG Hjhunter 14:25, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ah. Ich dachte, dass beim Spezial:Mehrere Dateien hochladen nix passiert, wenn man die Lizenzen wählt, denn da ist die Vorlage Hochladen ja auch nicht da. 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 17:26, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC)' Deine neuen Bilder Hi Kerem! Die Namen der Dateien, die du hochgeladen hast sind nicht wirklich toll. Kannst du mit der Vorlage:Verschieben einen anderen Namen vorschlagen? Und trage bitte auch die Kategorien nach!! Hjhunter 08:07, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wieso unnötige änderungen in den Tabellen? Wieso unnötige Informationen? Ich habe nicht geschrieben Chewbacca sei ein Soldat, und besch und beige ist kein wirklich grosser Unterschied. Sei doch froh wenn andere Jedipedia Nutzer dieses Wiki erweitern. Achso: Deine Zitat: " ´Tabellen` wie du es nennst," Bemerkung war unnötig! JP-Corran-Horn 14:27, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Hallo, Corran Horn. Du hast ja nicht geschrieben Chewbacca sei ein Soldat, aber der Abschnitt Bekannte Einsätze sind eigentlich für Soldaten gedacht. Außerdem sind das keine Tabellen, sondern Infobox. MfG — 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 12:28, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC)' Schrift in deiner Signatur? Heyho Kerem. Ich würde gerne wissen wie du die Schrift in deine Signatur bekommen hast. Ich möchte nämlich auch die Schrift in meine Signatur bekommen. (wenn's geht auch eine andere) Danke im Vorraus :). MfG 'Vady ' 16:01, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Rückzug aus der Jedipedia Hallo Kerem! Ich finde es sehr sehr schade, dass du dich hier zurückziehen willst... Auch wenn wir nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen sind, möchte ich dir für deine zahlreichen Artikel und Bearbeitungen, Portale und Vorschläge, die du erarbeitet hast, ein großes Dankeschön aussprechen!! Du hast die Jedipedia durch deine Arbeit ein Stück weitergebracht!! Ich hoffe, dass du hier ab und zu nochmal auftauchst!! Viele Grüße Hjhunter 22:48, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Dem kann ich mich voll und ganz anschließen. :Gruß Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 17:52, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Hi Kerem! Ich freue mich sehr, dass du dich entschieden hast, hier wieder aktiv zu werden!! Bild:Bounce.gif MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) Meine Benutzerseite Erm, was soll das denn? Du kannst doch nicht einfach meine Benutzerseite auf irgendeinen Stand zurücksetzen? Was sollte das? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:09, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Hunter, es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte aus Versehen auf Zurücksetzen gedrückt. Dann habe ich den Tab geschlossen und dachte der Vorgang würde so abgebrochen werden. Es war wirklich nicht absichtlich gemacht. MfG — 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 19:35, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Alles klar. Dann ist das erledigt und vergessen :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:49, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Familie Calimondra Hi, in deinem Artikel Familie Calimondra zählst du an einer Stelle die Familienmitglieder auf und erläuterst kurz, wie sie miteinander verwandt sind. Du musst zugeben, dass das wenig übersichtlich ist. Für solche Fälle gibt es die Vorlage:Stammbaum. Kannst du nicht einmal versuchen, für diese Familie einen solchen Stammbaum zu erstellen? Wie das funktioniert, ist auf der Seite beschrieben. Bei den Artikeln über die Mitglieder dieser Familie hast du die Sortierung vergessen. Ich habe das jetzt einmal schnell nachgetragen, aber denke in Zukunft doch bitte daran, damit Personen in den Kategorien nach ihrem Nachnamen eingeordnet werden. Außerdem erscheinen mir diese Artikel wie Schnellschüsse aus der Hüfte; da müsste vor allem in sprachlicher Hinsicht noch einmal etwas nachgearbeitet werden. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 15:19, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag: Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du den Artikel gar nicht erstellt hast. Du hast aber den Stammbaum entfernt. Die oben stehende Anmerkung bleibt also inhaltlich stehen; ein Stammbaum ist übersichtlicher als solch eine Liste. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 15:25, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Dodo, ich würde ja die Vorlage Stammbaum einfügen, doch ich habe es nicht verstanden, wie man das macht. Davor war ein Stammbaum, aber der war so mangelhaft, das es nicht sein kann. MfG — 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 17:02, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Kerem, du hast recht, diese Stammbaumvorlage ist eine Qual... Aber ich hab sie mal ausgefüllt und eingefügt. Vielleicht kontrollierst du das nochmal, aber nach der Generationenliste, sollte das so richtig sein... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:08, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Ui, Hunterle war schneller ... wie ein Hase^^. Aber es ist gut, dass sich das so geklärt hat. Andernfall hättest du, Kerem, den Stammbaum auch auf ein Blatt Papier zeichnen und uns schicken können, dann hätten wir das eben umgesetzt. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:35, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kleines Dankeschön Hallo Kerem, ich muss dich auf alle Fälle loben. Du hast dich hier echt angestrengt, reingehängt und echt an dir gearbeitet. Die vielen kleinen Veränderungen der Jedipedia (die nicht alle auf dich zurückfallen) haben der Gesamtoutfit der Seite echt gut getan. Darum sieh es als Ansporn, weiterhin gute Arbeit zu verrichten. Gruß, Heimat Eins (Diskussion) 16:46, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo und wir sind beide zurück Hi Kerem, ich wollte dir nochmal sagen, dass ich deine Arbeit hier sehr voranbringend finde. Es scheint dir dasselbe wie mir geschehen zu sein (oder Ähnliches), sodass wir beide hier eine Zeitlang nicht mitarbeiten konnten. Ich will dir sagen, dass ich dich als Kollegen sehr schätze, auch wenn wir uns nur selten begegnen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 03:50, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Flusswelt, leider habe ich zur Zeit viel um die Ohren. MfG — 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede''' 09:27, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jediquote Hallo Kerem1234, ich habe in den letzten Tagen zwei Jediquote-Seiten erstellt und dabei bemerkt, dass deine Jediquote-Seiten immer noch als Benutzer:Kerem1234/Jediquote/Pagename gespeichert sind. Es wäre doch sicher schöner, wenn du sie wieder zurückverschieben könntest. Das Problem damit scheint ja behoben. MfG RC-3004 (Diskussion) 15:08, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich schalte mich hier mal eben ein, da Kerem, wie oben auch zu lesen ist, momentan wenig bis keine Zeit hat... Wir werden das mit den Jediquote-Seiten mal beobachten und das ursprüngliche Problem analysieren. Wenn es tatsächlich nicht mehr besteht, sehe ich auch keinen Grund mehr, die Seiten im Namensraum von Kerem zu belassen, so dass wir sie dann wieder in den HNR verschieben können... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:47, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) |}